


I Don't Have It In Me

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club!
Genre: F/F, Spoilers and triggers related to the game. Only read if you've already played it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: Natsuki makes her way to the festival.





	I Don't Have It In Me

It figures. I go a week or so without an incident at home, but my safe space goes crazy. Not that here's better now, but...everyone's so weird. I've been feeling weird myself, but I couldn't possibly be acting as weird as Monika or...Yuri. There has to be something wrong with her. I wish I could do something. Monika and the new guy just blow it off. She's probably cutting herself constantly now, or maybe this is what happens if she doesn't cut herself...? I can't bring that up to her. I've only ever been a bother to her. Maybe if I had been closer to her before, I'd be able to talk with her and help her now... The idiot's been making me worry too much. ...That's the problem right there... I wish I could be her friend. She's gotten the same kinda insults and judgement I've gotten, but she's so smart, and kind, and beautiful; she deserves it even less than me, and, as far as I know, she's gotten it worse. Maybe it's why she hurts herself. And she's lonely. She's only so close with the three of us. She needs us to be there for her more...

"Er... G-God, please let him be able to help her like I-I couldn't... Also, please don't let someone have heard this." 

I don't see anyone, but, knowing my luck, everyone I know's probably behind those bushes. I want to be at school already. My thoughts aren't helping me. Hopefully things'll be a bit better during or after the festival today. I'll try to hang out with Yuri, but I'll probably have to settle for following the two of them around. I've seen her get passionate before, but she's really obsessed with him. I wonder if he cares. Would it be nice to have Yuri so passionate about m-you? Well, worst case scenario: I have a day away from the house without school work, and, if not Yuri, I guess maybe I could get Monika to spend some time with me. Free food too. So get hyped, Natsuki; it's gonna be a good day. I can stop worrying so much for today. I won't bring this party down!

"Alright, it's festival time!" Oh, they're already here. I wouldn't have said that if I'd known, but I guess I could've said much worse.

"Wow, you got here before me? I thought I was pretty ea-EYAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" 

"Hey Nats- Where are you going?"

Yuri... Run! Run! Run! Someone help! Someone help Yuri! Help me! Fix this! Fix everything! Everything! Everything! Everything. Everything... Everything's wrong. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I don't know. There's nothing. I can't do anything about anything. I can't run. I can't breath. I can't feel. I can't see. I can't try. I don't want to exist. I don't want-


End file.
